Vendetta
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Zuko broke Mai's heart. Now her brother has come to break Zuko. Zutara, Azulaang, and a dab of Tokka. For doctor anthony. Now considered noncannon to the KES.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All ideas and speeches belong to their respective owners.**

**Author's Note: This is doctor anthony's reward one-shot. It takes place after FBM, but before the end of the series, at the Western Air Temple. Mild spoilers from Sozin's Comet. Oh, Kalo isn't mine, he's doctor anthony's. And I named Combustion Man Kenshou, after the Japanese words Nenshou and Kaze, which mean burning wind.**

* * *

**General POV**

It was twilight at the Western Air Temple. The members of the Gaang gathered around the fireplace, ready to eat there evening meal. Except for two. Aang had asked Katara to talk with him a few minutes ago. They had left and it had been silent. Then there was a large rumble and the Gaang heard Aang yell, "FINE!! Go be with him. See if I care Katara!!"

It grew silent, and then Katara appeared. She set next to Zuko who opened his arms for her. She leaned into him, crying softly. No one spoke for another minute before Toph muttered, "That went well, all things considered."

The rest of the group nodded and began passing out food.

**Aang's POV**

I flew up to a higher part of the Temple and closed my glider. I sat down and for a moment, stared out at the canyon. Then I began crying. I could not believe that Katara did not love me. I was so sure that she did. She has always been there. She has shown me so many times that she cares, that I mean something. Didn't Aunt Wu say that I could shape my own destiny? So why?

I sit and ponder these thoughts for some time before a voice speaks. "So, you finally asked her. I was beginning to wonder if you were merely going to wait till after Sozin's Comet came."

I jump up and turn, to see Azula stepping out of the shadows. "Azula!?" I bring my staff up and prepare to attack, when Azula holds up her hands. "Relax. I am not here to attack you. As hard as it will be to believe, I am here to help you."

A thousand different emotions flow through me at that statement. Joy, hope, suspicion, anger, sorrow, and lastly, love. "Why should I believe you Azula!? Why should I believe anything you say? You lied to me!! Was it all an act? Did what happen on that beach mean anything to you, or was it just another step in your master plan?" I yell.

Azula sighs and sits down. "What was true on that beach is still true now. Believe it or not, I was protecting you in Drago."

This time I laugh out loud. "Azula, Azula, at least put a little more effort in your lies. If you had wanted to help me, you should have pointed me in Ozai's direction, while he was helpless."

Azula's eyebrow twitches at my remark. She opens her mouth then shuts. "Fine. You think I am lying. That is to be expected. I have a reputation for it." She then pulls a vial out of her armor. She uncaps it and a noxious aroma fills the air. Almost instantly I begin to feel light headed. "Wha…?"

Azula then caps the vile. "This is a special concoction that the Fire Nation's top bending masters and scientists made for the Day of Black Sun. It was installed in father's throne room. It is a mixture of chi-blocking and knock-out gases that will block a person's bending ability then render them unconscious for a few minutes. If I had told you where to find father, you would have been captured, and would be in the dungeons right now." She pauses and looks me dead in the eyes. "Still think I am liar?"

I turn my eyes away from her unwavering gaze, shame filling my being. Then I turned back. "Then why did you make it seem that you were my enemy?"

Her gaze softens and she gets up. "It was to protect you. I remained in the capital so I could gather men loyal to my vision to my side. It also allowed me to learn more of my father's plans."

I raise my eyebrow, "And what is your vision?"

She smiles and walks over to me. "I want to see you and Zuko lifted up. I want to see you become the masters of this world. Together, you two can bring about a new age of prosperity and peace. Then, when the world is united, we begin expanding, growing. The heavens themselves would eventually be open to us."

As she speaks, her eyes soften again, and she once again becomes the girl I knew on Ember Island. I smile and take her into my arms. "Thank you Azula. I welcome you, though the others will be hesitant."

She smiles and starts to speak when a thunderous explosion rings from below. "What is that?!" I cry as I turn to see. Azula curses and I feel something stab into my arms. The world then begins to fade as I focus on Azula. "Wha…?"

She takes me and lays me down. "This is one fight that you can not get involved in Aang. I hope you understand." Then I black out.

**Zuko's POV – Five minutes earlier**

I continue to hold Katara as dinner progressed. I knew that it must be hard for her. Aang is her best friend, and we all knew that he had had a crush on her for some time. Part of me felt sorry for Aang, and another part exalted in my triumph over him.

To tell the truth, it had happened unexpectedly. I had thought that Katara would attempt to kill me again when she entered my room after the battle with Kenshou. Instead she stared at me for a minute before throwing herself at me, pounding my chest and cursing me for hurting, and betraying her. I had calmly taken it until she had spent herself, then I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. From there our relationship grew until it became apparent that we were no longer just friends.

We both knew that this night was coming. I only hoped that Aang would learn to let go now that Katara had plainly told him there was someone else.

My musings were interrupted when Toph sat up. "What? Oh not those guys again. Wait. Who is that?" Suddenly a bolt of lightning streaked down from a higher building. We all jumped away as the bolt hit the fire place. Following the explosion, there was silence for a moment before insane laughter filled the Temple.

"Did you think you could get away that easily, _Prince_ Zuko?" The word prince was practically dripping with hate. "You have dishonored my family. I am here to restore it. And only your blood will do." Then green flashes of light appeared. They streaked across the temple, hitting torches, held by Dai Lee agents. We all tense as the Dai Lee drop down from their hiding places.

Toph snorts. "Oh please. Like these guys are supposed to frighten us."

I turn my gaze away from the agents and feel my blood freeze as I see who else is coming. Kalo, Mai's psychotic older brother, is moving our way, using his flames to propel himself through the air. He lands and smirks. "The Dai Lee are here to deal with the riffraff, Miss Bei Fong. I will deal with the traitor."

Then he opens his mouth and lightning spews out. We separate. Sokka and Toph plant their backs to each other and begin attacking the Dai Lee. I see Teo and the Duke get snatched up by two agents, only to have Haru and Katara release them. I then turn my attention back to Kalo.

He grins at me. "You are a vermin, Zuko. I saw you, plastered against that Waterbender, thinking what? That you could escape the coming fire? Did you think that hiding out with the Avatar would save you? I will burn you, until your skin is nothing but ash. Then, this world will die. And not even your precious Avatar will rise to defy us."

I stare back at him, sinking into a bending stance. "You talk too much." I say before launching a massive fire ball at him. Kalo grins, leaping out of the way. In midair, he launches his own green fire blast at me. I dodge and move away from Katara and the others. I knew that if I stayed, they would get caught in the crossfire. I did not want any getting hurt by his Zorn technique

Kalo fired again and I was blown off the building and into the canyon. I felt a brief moment of terror, and then calmed myself. I focused and used my flames to maneuver myself to another platform. I land and turn only to see a bolt of lightning streaking towards me. I breath and intercept the attack, sending it back to Kalo.

Then to my horror, Kalo raises his arm and intercepts the attack. As the energy dissipates Kalo lets out a howl of laughter that sends shivers down my spine.

Still laughing, Kalo jumps down to my platform and gives a mocking salute. "To tell the truth, I did not quite believe it. Lord Ozai is the strongest of us, and yet you, Zuko, managed to deflect his lightning. But now I see. Still, it makes no difference. You will fall, and my sister will be avenged." Kalo jumps forward at the end of the speech, unleashing a barrage of green fire blasts.

**Katara's POV**

After rescuing Teo, and the Duke, I leapt at the nearest Dai Lee, twin water whips already formed. As I fought them however, something bothered me. It did not seem as they were interested in beating us. They fought with only part of their strength, and with none of the ingenuity or teamwork they showed under Lake Laogai or in the Catacombs. Still, we were heavily outnumbered. And for every agent that was defeated, two more took his or her place.

Then I looked up and saw that it was a full moon. Instantly, Hama's words came to me. I heard her withered voice whisper in my ears, telling me to give in. I clamped down on the voice and continued to fight normally. But as the minutes wore on, it seemed as though we would lose. Suddenly, a Dai Lee agent managed to grab me by the throat and plant me against a pillar. "You are weak. It seems that the mistress was wrong." His words bring back memories of a few days ago.

**Flashback**

I stood on the balcony, looking at the nearly full moon. I stared up and remembered what had happened the last time. Suddenly, I feel a presence. I turn and see Zuko. I smile and he smiles back.

"What's wrong?"

I turn away from him, and after a moment, tell the story of the night I became a blood bender.

When I finish, he stares at me, and pulls me in close. After a moment he lets go. "I can tell you this Katara, you should not be afraid of exercising this power. It is not evil."

"But Zuko, this power, you have no idea what it is like. I am literally reaching inside people, and dictating their actions."

He looks at me and shrugs. "So? That is what you do with your waterbending."

I look up at him, puzzled. He sighs. "Katara, waterbending is all about turning your opponent against themselves. That means that you have to control their movements. Bloodbending is only a more direct form of control. The power itself is not evil. It can be used for evil, but it can also be used for good."

I nod slightly. "I suppose you're right."  
Zuko smiles. "Still, it is your decision. With or without blood bending, you still are the greatest waterbender in the world."

I smile at him and he takes me by the arm to the bathing fountain. "Now, let me give you a massage, you're quite stressed." Zuko whispers seductively.

**End of Flashback**

I look up into the man's eyes and I realize that we are not beaten. He jerks slightly and releases me. He staggers back, then falls to the floor. I raise my arms, and all of the Dai Lee stops fighting. They stand transfixed for a moment, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

For the next seconds there is only the sound of the wind, softly blowing, before a steady clapping began. We all look up to see Azula sitting on a balcony. "Impressive. Most impressive." She says, without any noticeable malice. She stands, grabs something, and then jumps off. I take a closer look to see that it is Aang she is holding. She then unleashes fire from her feet and slows until she touches down.

I immediately stretch out and take control of Azula. Azula, however, does nothing. She only smiles. "So, this is the power I felt in you on the Day of Black Sun. Yes, and now I see. You can relax, Katara of the Water Tribe. I am not here to harm you, or Aang." The last part was said softly, so softly that I barely heard her.

Toph snorts. "Like we are going to believe anything you say. You have already proven just how good at lying you are. And you sent the Dai Lee to attack us."

Azula just looks at Toph, and smiles. I am surprised to see it. It is a gentle smile, filled with none of the power or malevolence that I had associated with her in the past. "True, I did order the Dai Lee to attack you. But that was to strengthen you. There are many paths to power, Miss Bei Fong. For some, like Aang, meditation is the key. For my brother, sheer stubbornness is his path. But for Katara, I knew she needed conflict to awaken her power. As surprising as this will be for you to hear, I am here to help you."

We all stared at her for a moment, before Sokka and Toph brake out laughing. "YOU? Princesses Azula? Helping us? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Sokka comments.

Azula rolls her eyes. "It is true. Though I would suggest you move to help Zuko. Kalo is here, and he is someone that not even I would cross." As if to underscore her word, a powerful bolt of lightning streaked past the balcony.

"Zuko!" I yell. I accidentally drop my control, and turn back to Azula, ready to deal with her if she attacked. But to my surprise, Azula is not attacking. She is helping Aang over to a better position. "What are you waiting for Katara? Go help my stupid brother." She calls over her back. I glance at Toph, who nods. Then I run out to the edge and jump.

**Zuko's POV**

I dodge another volley of fire and return it in kind. Kalo dodges, and laughs at me. I get up, breathing hard. Kalo was one of the greatest firebenders of our age. And he alone had developed the Zorn technique, a move that gave nearly unlimited control of the lightning he produced. Additionally, Kalo possessed the green flame. The green flame was even more powerful the blue, and was considered the flame of the dragon.

Kalo then jumps forward, flaming foot outstretched. I light my hands and grab his foot. Then he brought his left hand up in a counter that connected with my chin. As I flew threw the air, I managed to land a well placed kick on his upper neck.

I land and rolled, barely missing the edge of the balcony by a foot. I get up and see that I have been cornered on an overhang. When I turn, I see Kalo grinning manically, holding a large fireball over his head. "This is it. For Mai! DIE!!" Kalo screamed.

But before he could throw the fire ball, a projectile it him in the shoulder. He stops the throw, and allows Katara the time to bring her water whip across his left arm, slicing it off below the elbow.

Without two arms, Kalo lost control and the fireball fell on him. As it did, he gave out one last crazed fit of laughter. Seeing his body consumed by flames, Katara dropped down from the wall and ran over to me. "ZUKO!" She cries, tears streaming from her eyes. I run up to her and grab her by the waist.

"Katara." I whisper into her hair.

"Zuko, I thought, I thought that you were going to die." She says, hiccupping slightly from fear.

I remove one of my hands from her waist and stroke her hair. "Don't worry. It is over. That monster is dead." We stand like that for a minute before we hear someone laughing.

"Isn't this sweet. The traitor and his Water Tribe whore. It almost brings tears to my eyes."

We break and spin around to see a sight that must have come from hell itself. Kalo was standing where he had fallen, his hair gone, most of his clothes burned away, all skin blacked with the fire. But his eyes were still the same. The golden orbs only glowed with more hatred.

He smirks. "Do you think a little fire will stop me? The flames of hell burn in me. I am INVINCIBLE!!" He cries has be spews out a volcanic amount of fire.

Katara curses and draws all the water from a nearby waterfall. She forms a shield and freezes it. I see the oncoming inferno, and know it will not be enough. "Katara, run!" I yell before the blast hits the ice. The force of the explosion sent ups both hurtling. I almost plummet into the canyon, but managed to grab onto a vine. I climb back onto the balcony and see that Katara had hit a pillar and was unconscious. I could not bear to think otherwise.

I start to rush over, but a fire blast stops me. I turn to face Kalo. "You need not worry about your whore Zuko. I will kill her soon after you. Then I will finish off the rest of your pathetic allies. Finally I will kill your traitorous sister."

"What?" I ask, surprised.

Kalo raises his eye, well the skin where his eyebrow was. "You mean you didn't know? Azula is a traitor. She came to join you. Not that it matters. Soon she will die. But before she does, I will make her pay. She will know what it is like to be dominated by me. As will your precious waterbender." Kalo then opens his mouth and the energy begins to collect.

After hearing his statement, a strange calmness came over me. I knew then that Azula was on our side. Kalo was nothing if not honest, I knew that from experience. Kalo would taunt you, torture you, dominate you, but he never lied. He would rape Katara, then Azula, I knew, maybe even Toph. I would not let that happen. He would die, right here, right now.

Without thinking, my hands move in the circular pattern of lightning. As I complete the circle and unite the energy, Kalo fires. I fire a second later. Time slows, I see the two bolts racing to each other, then pass by. Kalo raises his arm, and my lightning hits it, but does not dissipate. "Impossible!!" He cries. Meanwhile, his bolt nears me. I raise me fingers and the lightning passes through my arm and down into my body. I concentrated and then release the bolt back to its owner. While the second bolt nears him, Kalo tries to deflect my lightning, but can't move his arm. "This is impossible!! I am Kalo, the Lord of Thunder. I cannot be beaten!!" Then the redirected bolt him hit his arm.

"NOOOO!!" Kalo screamed as the combined power of the two lightning bolts tears through his arm and consumes his flesh. Then the force of the blast threw him off into space. I watched on as the energy ripped his body apart. When I was sure he was dead I ran over to Katara. I knelt down, and took her into my arms.

"Please Katara, don't die. Don't leave me." I begged her still form. After a moment, she stirs. "Nev, never." I smile, crying tears of joy, and kiss her. Then I hold her. She embraces me back and we stay like that. After a few minutes I pick her up and take her back to the others.

When we get up to them, Aang was standing around, looking slightly out of it. Azula was sitting on the ground, a boulder over her head. She looks up when I enter. "Zuko. Good to see you killed Kalo. I hope you watched him closely."

I glare at her and bring Katara over to a soft patch of grass. After setting her down, I march over to Azula and grab her. "Azula! Katara could have been killed! What's your game this time!?" She smirks down at me.

"Be careful Zuzu. It seems that you did indeed learn the Zorn technique."  
I realize that she is right. There is a large amount of positive and negative energy in my mouth. I let her go and move back.

"Alright. Tell us why you are here."

Azula sighs. "As I told Aang, and the rest of you, I am here to help."

I snort. "Then why have Kalo and the Dai Lee attack us?"

Azula glances out over the canyon. "As I am sure Kalo told you, I am a traitor to the Fire Nation now. I no longer believe that my father is capable of ruling this world. He is insane, and will burn the entire world if given the chance. As I told Aang, I now want him and you, Zuko, to be the rulers of this world. Only then can the petty wars stop and we can begin expanding."

I stare at her, half believing. The Azula I knew would never make up this kind of lie. She would never go against father's wishes. "Still, how do we know you are telling the truth?"

Azula stares at me, before bowing before me. "I am sorry Zuko. I am sorry for all that has happened between us. I ask for your forgiveness." I stare at her, shocked. She then stands and calls out. "General!"

A figure drops to the ground in front of her. "Yes mistress."

"You, and the rest of the Dai Lee no longer take orders from me. You are now under the command of Toph Bei Fong."

The Dai Lee general nods and moves over to a surprised Toph. He bows. "We are your instruments now, milady."

Toph looks at the general then back at Azula. She nods. "Yes. Alright. I accept you, on the condition that you acknowledge Sokka as your master as well."

Sokka grins at Toph who smiles at him. The general nods. "Very well. Lord Sokka, we are yours as well."

Azula turns back to me. "So, do you believe me now?"

Before I could respond, Aang steps forward. "Zuko, I have forgiven her. All I ask is that you give her a chance, like the same one we gave you."

I looked at Aang, and saw something in those grey orbs. After a moment I realized what it was and almost laughed. The Avatar was in love with Azula.

"Fine. I have no objection. Welcome to the team, Azula." We bow and I pick up Katara and take her to my room. I get in and place her on the bed, sliding in next to her.

"So, Azula is on the team." Katara said. I nod.

"Do you think that there is any other reason then the one she gave?"

"Yes."

Katara looks at me. "Will she hurt Aang?"

"No. Aang is the reason she is here."

Katara starts to say something, then closes her mouth. I smile. "At least he won't be wallowing in depression because of his feelings."

She smiles, then scouts closer to me. "True."

* * *

**Finnally, I am done. I had such a hard time writing this. Hope it is good.**


End file.
